Glee Boy's Smut
by SexyGleeks
Summary: What happen's when you throw a bunch of horny and hot sexy glee boys into a high school, well you end up with a whole lot of sex, sex, is is smut with not much plot. Rated M for graphic sex! Main boys: Finn, Sam, Will, Blaine, Puck, Ryder, and Jake. Story also includes: Sebastian, Cooper, Brody, Jesse, Burt, Nick, Jeff, Biff, Karofsky, Hunter, etc


The school bell rang, and kids rushed through the halls going through their last periods of the day excited for winter break which they hoped to be full of: skiing, hot choclate, and the occasional snow ball fight.

But one warbler only had his mind set on one thing, sex, Blaine Anderson had longed for the slightest bit of human interaction after Kurt left him for New York. As Blaine sat in his regular seat in Calculus he dozed off and began to day dream some fantasies of his own; it started with a hot sex session in the choir room with the one and only Finn Hudson.

Blaine started to imagine how Finn's big dick would feel in his tight bubble butt, how he would clench his butt and make Finn moan as he touched Finn's hot six pack abbs, and grab his sexily spiked black hair drenched in sweat.

The next thing Blaine knew Finn was standing in front of him and he was alone in his Calculus room, it seemed the bell had gone off without him even noticing.

"Dude, what have you been doing in here this whole time; you missed all of Glee club practice, everyone was so worried about you." Finn said looking forward to Blaine's "good" reason for missing glee club.

"I'm so sorry Finn I must've just dozed off thinking about stuff, it's been so hard ever since Kurt and I broke up last week." Blaine said hastily while blushing thinking about the sexy day dream he had just had about his ex's stepbrother.

"Yeah I know dude it's ok, just don't let it happen again" Finn said with his goofy smile. "How about we do some individual practice in the choir room to make up for you missing glee club tody?" Finn asked.

"That would be amazing, I must've missed so much today." Blaine replied.

They started heading towards the choir room, Blaine walked slighty behind Finn, he looked at the older boy's butt and started to fantasize about how his cock would feel in Finn's muscled ass. He must've gotten lost in the fantasy because the next thing he knew they were already at the choir room sitting down at the piano.

"Okay let's get started with some basic vocal warmups" said Finn. Finn started singing with Blaine doing basic warmups. Blaine watched as Finns lips and throat vibrated and moved to the sound. He imagined Finn's nice soft lips around his cock and him pushing his cock deep into Finn's throat making him swallow his cum.

After they had done a decent amount of dancing, singing, and practice in general the two boys were drenched in sweat, it had been a long and ardous training session.

"Man it's so hot in here, you don't mind if i take off my shirt for a bit right to cool off?" said Finn with a husky tone. Then Finn proceeded to take off his shirt drenched in sweat leaving a shirtless Finn standing in nothing but some tight blue basketball shorts that showed off his muscled ass and big bulge. Finn then used his half filled water bottle to pour some water on his hot 6 pack ab's and spiky black hair drenched in sweat.

Blaine started to get aroused and hard he couldn't believe a wet shirtless Finn was standing in front of him. Finn then stared at Blaine in shock, Blaine was mortified, Finn had noticed Blaines erection.

"It's okay dude, everyone gets them, I guess I should think of it as a compliment eh?" Finn said with a shaky laugh in a joking manner. Blaine just nodded in response blushing in embarrasment worried Finn thought of Blaine differently.

They continued to practice when suddenly Blaine lost control and fell onto Finn his head landing softly on Finn's wet 6 pack ab's and his erection becoming more evident as it grinding into Finn's clothed sweaty dick. Blaine suddenly moaned and then opened his eye's wide in embarrasment. However instead of reacting badly, Finn instead rolled his hips forward into Blaine's erection, grinding their hard dick's together.

"But i... i ... i thought you were straight, what about Rachel" Blaine asked confused about why Finn was responding to Blaine's sexual advances.

"Rachel is a cheating bitch who left me for some jiggalo, and since then i haven't had any sex, right about now i'm up for anything." Finn responded hastily. Finn proceeded to grind their hot sweaty dicks together needing the friction between their hard cocks. Blaine then takes off his shirt so his skin can rub up against Finn's hot sweaty abs.

Blaine then decide's to kiss Finn, they begin to make out sloppily landing kisses everywhere while grinding up against each other like horny basketballs. Their soft lips kept colliding until Finn decided he needed more.

He got up and carried Blaine over to the piano and sat him down on top of it. He then proceeded to take off his tight blue basketball shorts which then revealed a tight jockstrap waiting to be released from Finn's monster cock. "It's so fucking big and hard, do you want me to suck it baby?" Blaine teased.

"Fuck yes, just do it already" Finn said forcefully. Blaine then kneeled down and started to put his mouth on Finn's still clothed erection providing hot wet friciton.

Blaine smelt the musky scent of Finn's dick and decided he wanted a taste. He slipped Finn's tight jockstrap off his muscled legs and proceeded to start to bob his head on Finn's cock. " Oh yeah you like that baby, you like sucking on my big fat cock with those soft lips." Finn said in a husky tone.

Finn grabbed Blaine's hair and started to force Blaine deeper on his cock. Blaine moaned in response making Finn's cock vibrate rapidly. " Fuck yeah thats so hot watching you suck my cock Blaine. " Finn said in ecstasy. Finn watched as Blaine's soft lips wrapped around his cock and kept sliding up and down.

Deciding not to wait around any longer, Finn then pulled Blaine off his cock and told Blaine to take off his pant's which Blaine did gladly leaving him in tight navy blue briefs. Finn smacked Blaine's bubble butt which made Blaine moan. "Yeah you like that? , You like me smacking your hot tight ass?." Finn said.

"Oh yeah baby, please smack my bubble butt." Blaine said desperate for Finn. Finn then smacked Blaine's hot ass until he decided to wanted Blaine to ride him fast and hard. Finn proceeded to lie sit onto the piano and lift Blaine onto his cock. Finn hastily shoved his hard fat cock into Blaine's virgin ass.

" Ugh yeah, your big fat cock feels so good in my tight ass baby." Blaine said while cleching his butt making Finn moan in response. "Harder, faster, harder baby ooooo." Blaine moaned as Finn kept fucking Blaine's hot ass.

"You want some more? Huh, you love my big dick in your tight bubble butt?" Finn said lustful for Blaines tight ass that he would soon cum into. As Blaine clenched his butt, Finn could feel himself getting closer.

"Ugh, I'm about to cum baby, you want me to cum in your tight ass Blainey?" Finn said as he fucked Blaine as hard and fast as he could. " Oh yeah cum in me, baby!" Blaine moaned loudly. As Blaine started to cum all over Finn's hot wet abs he could feel Finn's hot cock start to shoot cum into his tight ass. Finn could feel the liquid white cum start to pour out of Blaine's ass as he slipped out of the hot bubble butt.

They started to make out grinding in their pool of cum and Blaine feeling up on Finn's hot abs and spiky sweaty black hair. They eventually stopped and proceeded to clean up and put their clothes on. Finn was the first to break the silence.

"We should do this again sometime, huh?" Finn said nervously. "Definetly." Blaine responded with a laugh while blushing. They then went off on their way home not suspecting that soon they would encounter another sexy session with other glee boys.


End file.
